Sound Of Kiss
by Kei Furi
Summary: Hinata, vampire berdarah dingin yang tak acuh dan tak pernah tersenyum. Tapi nyatanya seorang pemuda yang hanya manusia biasa itu membuatnya sedikit berubah. Dan satu lagi, kecupan itu bukan si pemuda yang memulai./ "Kau jatuh cinta kan?"/ "Benarkah?"/ Ia hanyalah makhluk yang haus akan darah./ "Manis?"/Oneshot NaruHina


**Sound of Kiss**

 _~when I got the blood I smile~_

Created by Rizuka Ichibie

Oktober 2016

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, LittleGore, Romance, Friendship.

Rating T, AU, OOC, OneShot

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hinata, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Ya, apa?_

 _._

 _._

 _Selama aku menghirup udara segar bersama para manusia, aku memang tak tersenyum_

 _Kenyataan yang ku hadapi terlalu biasa_

 _Karena semua itu terasa sama_

 _Mengenyangkan namun hambar_

 _._

 _._

 _Lantas apa yang membuatku tersenyum?_

 _._

 _._

 _Jawabannya satu_

 _._

 _._

 _Saat aku bisa mengisap darah segar yang juga terasa manis_

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin seperti itu yang kupikirkan sekarang_

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin.._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebelum aku bertemu dengannya_

 _._

 _._

oOo

.

.

.

~s.o.u.n.d. o.f. k.i.s.s.~

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sejak aku dilahirkan, ku pikir aku sudah tahu takdirku._

"Hinata!" Suara nyaring itu memanggil. Mata _amethyst_ sang Hyuuga tak perlu berlama-lama mencari si pemilik suara. Disana, di atas kursi dibalik meja putih. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan senyum secerah mentari tengah melambaikan tangannya.

 _Menjadi makhluk berbeda diantara para manusia dan hidup dalam rahasia yang paling dibenci._

Hinata berjalan menghampiri gadis musim semi itu dengan sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Hanya berjalan, tanpa membalas sapaan dari satu-satunya orang yang menganggap kehadirannya di tempat ramai itu.

 _Aku_

 _Seorang vampir_

 _Yang takkan bisa hidup tanpa darah_

"Kau sudah makan? Aku punya apel untuk mu." Ucap Sakura. Senyum itu masih terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya. Perlahan, tangan kiri Hinata meraih buah merah itu. Merah, hanya saja tidak sepekat darah yang biasa diminumnya.

 _Tentu saja, aku juga tidak bisa memakan apapun selain darah_

 _Sangat menyedihkan bukan?_

"Terima kasih Sakura, akan kusimpan untuk nanti." Balas Hinata singkat. Kemudian meletakan apel itu di atas meja. Dalam diam, ia memperhatikan bukunya. Hanya mendengarkan apa yang Sakura ucapkan sepanjang lamunannya yang masih berlanjut.

 _Tapi seperti itulah kaum kami_

 _Selama kami bisa minum darah dan penawar yang membantu kami berada dibawah cahaya matahari, kami bisa hidup_

"Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tak pernah mencari masalah dengannya, tapi gadis itu selalu ikut campur masalahku. Aku harap ada seorang vampire yang mengisap darahnya demi membalaskan dendam untukku."

 _Selama kami tak mengungkap identitas kami yang sebenarnya, kami bisa tenang_

"Hey! Hinata! Kau tidak mendengarku ya.."

 _Tapi kurasa itu saja tidak cukup_

"Hinataaa?"

 _Karena.._

"Hinata!"

"Eh?" Gadis indigo itu baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Membuat hati Sakura meringis.

"Aku sudah cerita panjang lebar, dan kau tidak mendengarku. Ugh! Menjengkelkan!"

Gadis bermanik lavender itu sedikit terkejut.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa?" Pertanyaan Hinata yang terkesan dingin dan datar sukses membuat si gadis cantim musim semi itu menghela napas lelah.

"Aku meralat ucapanku yang sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin vampire itu menghisap darahnya. Aku ingin vampire itu juga mencabik-cabik wajahnya, atau.. ah, apa lagi hal menyeramkan yang bisa dilakukan vampire untuk membantuku balas dendam ya, Hinata kau tahu?"

 _Amethyst_ yang sedari tadi memandang datar kini sukses menyipit. Ekspresi yang tak dapat satupun orang menebaknya, bahkan sahabatnya sekalipun.

 _Benar,_

 _Karena kami juga harus bersabar setelah mendengar ocehan dari mulut para manusia yang menghina kami._

 _Atau sekedar berpikir jika kami menyeramkan._

 _Mungkinkah aku–dan vampire lainnya–serendah itu?_

 _Sehina itu?_

"Cih.." Hinata mendecih tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura, aku izin ke toilet ya." Pamit Hinata, dibalas anggukan kecil Sakura.

oOo

Hinata menghisap kuat darah yang terbungkus pada kemasan jus tomat. Ia lapar dan haus. Apel yang tadi diberikan Sakura–dan sudah dimakannya, juga kemudian dimuntahkan–kini masih terasa membuat perutnya mual.

"Haah.. hampir saja aku mati karena kehausan." Gumamnya, kemudian berbalik dan turun dari atap sekolah.

Tak peduli bagaimana orang lain memandangnya. Atau bagaimana orang mengejeknya karena sikap dingin dan kurang bergaulnya, Hinata tetaplah seorang Hinata. Pandangan sinis itu tak cukup untuk membuat Hinata harus repot-repot marah atau melakukan kekerasan fisik pada mereka, para manusia.

Kecuali, Sakura Haruno.

Gadis itu adalah teman Hinata yang cukup dekat dengannya, meski ia tak pernah membocorkan rahasianya terbesarnya sebagai seorang vampire pada si merah muda itu. Sakura merupakan gadis baik yang cukup ia kenal, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu ia pindah ke kota Tokyo.

Hinata membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku yang ada disana. Berniat mengembalikan buku itu ke perpustakaan. Hanya saja, ada aroma darah yang tiba-tiba mengganggu indra penciumannya.

" _Harum yang manis.."_ Gadis itu berteriak dalam hati.

Kedua matanya sengaja ia pejamkan. Mencoba untuk mencari dari mana bau darah yang semenggoda ini. Rasanya begitu dekat. Hinata benar-benar tak tahan.

Perlahan ia menutup lokernya, dirinya bahkan lupa untuk memegang buku itu dengan benar. Pandangan sinis semakin ia dapatkan ketika ia sama sekali tak menyadari suara buku jatuh yang padahal cukup memekikan telinga.

" _Darah ini.."_ Suara hatinya menuntun dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan kalau yang dicarinya semakin dekat. Masih memejamkan mata dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak murid yang lain, Hinata terus berjalan.

Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tersentuh oleh kulit hidungnya. Ya, sangat hangat dan halus. Tanpa sadar ia menjilatnya sekali.

Kemudian lagi.

Lalu menghisapnya.

Rasanya terlalu berbeda, sampai-sampai ia tak peduli lagi mengapa para gadis itu menjerit tak terima.

" _Ini darah manis milik manusia.."_

Gadis itu baru saja tersadar. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati dirinya baru saja melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lakukan. Ia baru saja menjilat dan menghisap leher seseorang yang –harus dirinya akui, cukup tampan. Ah ralat, pemuda itu mamang sangat tampan. Bentuk wajah yang nampak sempurna, dengan sepasang _blue sapphire_ dan warna tan yang sudah cukup membuat Hinata terpesona. Hanya saja ekspresi yang ditunjukan sang pemuda yang kini dihadapannya adalah datar, seakan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Parahnya lagi, ada beberapa orang yang melihat kelakuan konyolnya. Satu pertanyaan muncul, bagaimana kalau nantinya akan ada yang tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang vampire.

" _Tidak.. itu tidak boleh terjadi. Haah.. hampir saja aku menggigitnya.."_

Secepat mungkin Hinata berbalik dan pergi. Ia sudah cukup merasa malu.

"Hey! Kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku!"

Pura-pura tak mendengar, Hinata terus saja berlari. Entah mengapa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Suara itu hampir-hampir menyihirnya untuk menoleh kalau saja ia tak mengendalikan dirinya.

Mungkin setelah ini akan ada berbagai macam gossip yang menyebar tentang dirinya.

Tapi bukan gossip itu yang nanti akan mengganggunya.

oOo

 _Slurrp_

" _Nyam..nyam.."_

 _Slurrp_

 _Lagi,_

 _Darah,_

 _Bahkan mata pucatnya sudah berubah semerah darah._

 _Slurrrp_

 _Terus menghisapnya seakan rasa hausnya tak pernah sirna. Seakan hari ini tak akan datang lagi. Hari dimana gadis itu mengecap rasa darah yang luar biasa._

 _Manis._

 _Leher tan itu terasa sangat menggoda. Hinata, ia menjadi tak terkendali._

 _Dirinya memang seorang vampire. Tapi kali ini, dirinya menjadi sangat liar, agresif dan pertama kali bagi dirinya menghisap darah seorang manusia._

 _Manusia._

 _Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ini tak boleh terjadi._

 _Ia tak boleh menghisap darah manusia._

" _Maaf" Katanya sambil melepas taringnya dari leher berwarna tan yang dihiasi merah darah itu. Kemudian berlari pergi dan meninggalkan sang manusia. Berlari sampai ia kehilangan langkahnya sendiri dan terbangun dari mimpi._

oOo

"Hinata.. kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu tampak pucat, maksudku ehm.. sangat-sangat pucat, kau tahu?" Sakura merangkul Hinata. Raut khawatir tak ragu-ragu ia tunjukan pada sang teman, Hinata. Yang kini nampak menangkupkan wajahnya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku baik, Sakura." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, apa yang Hinata katakan benar-benar berkebalikan dengan apa yang dialaminya. Ya, setelah kejadian memalukan itu, gossip tentang Hinata mulai menyebar, dari yang buruk sampai sangat buruk. Meski Sakura sendiri masih penasaran mengapa Hinata melakukannya? Apa mungkin Hinata menyukai siswa yang digosipkan itu? Ya, setahu Sakura, pemuda itu sangat tampan.

Tapi sepeduli apapun Sakura pada Hinata tetap saja ia tak pernah bisa sepenuhnya mengerti, karena mau bagaimanapun Sakura hanya manusia biasa.

Berbeda dengannya, ia seorang vampire.

Wajahnya yang nampak 2 kali lebih pucat itu bukan karena gossip tentang dirinya yang beredar, melainkan karena beberapa hari ini ia selalu bermimpi hal yang sama.

Menghisap darah manusia yang terasa sempurna.

Bukan hanya darahnya, tapi juga wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya. Pemuda itu sangat tampan.

Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata dan dengan sedikit paksaan menarik wajah gadis itu agar melihatnya. Ah, seperti biasa.. tak ada sedikitpun senyuman yang Hinata berikan pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan bentuk ekspresi si surai indigo. Meski ia juga berharap suatu saat bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas ku ya! Eh, tunggu.. Nanti pulang sekolah-"

Hinata tiba-tiba menggeleng.

"Terimakasih Sakura, tapi aku ada piket." Katanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Hinata-chan! Dah!" Pamit Sakura akhirnya.

"Dah!" Balas Hinata kemudian.

Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi. Nampak 3 gadis masuk dengan gaya centil mereka. Mendengar suara mereka saja, sudah cukup membuat Hinata ingin menjauhi orang-orang itu. Hanya saja sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Ah, jadi dia si jalang itu.." Ucap salah seorang gadis didepan sana. Oh, bahkan mereka sengaja mengeraskan suara menyebalkan mereka. Hinata mengambil headphone, merasa tak peduli.

"Berani sekali dia mencium pemuda tampan seperti Naruto-kun ditempat umum." Sahut yang lainnya, Hinata pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia bahkan dengan cepat melupakan apa yang dikatakan gadis cerewet itu.

"Menjengkelkan sekali harus sekelas dengan jalang sepertinya. Ah, aku yakin ia sudah tak perawan lagi."

Hinata mendengus. Kebanyakan dari para manusia memang bermulut tajam.

"Coba lihat wajahnya yang pucat, matanya juga memiliki warna yang aneh, tak ada ekspresi, hih.. kalau dilihat-lihat ia lebih cocok jadi vampire dari pada manusia."

Hinata sengaja mengeraskan volumenya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia tetap saja dengar. Ia memang seorang vampire, jadi apa salahnya. Vampire bahkan lebih baik daripada manusia yang hanya bisa mengoceh tanpa berpikir.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kelas berubah tenang sejak guru pertama masuk. Pandangan sinis kadang Hinata dapatkan dan ia berusaha merasa tak peduli.

"…"

Ah, kenapa perutnya harus berbunyi disaat seperti ini.

Ia lapar dan merasa tak bisa menahannya.

Yang benar saja, bisa-bisa ia menghisap salah satu dari teman-temannya.

"Sensei, aku izin ke toilet." Kata Hinata, setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sensei ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Buru-buru ia menuju lokernya dan mengambil satu jus tomat disana. Lalu berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor menuju atap sekolah.

oOo

Slurrrp..

Hinata menghisap kuat darah yang terbungkus pada kemasan jus tomat.

Slurrrp..

Lagi dan lagi. Namun perlahan hisapannya melemah. Kemudian berhenti. Kedua mata _amethyst_ nya menatap sekotak darah berkedok jus tomat dalam diam. Seakan melontarkan pertanyaan pada benda tak hidup itu. "Huh, kenapa rasanya jadi agak berbeda. Seperti, membosankan?"

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng cepat. Tapi bayangan bagaimana rasa darah manusia yang sempat terkecap dalam mimpinya itu muncul lagi. Wajah tampan itu bahkan terlihat tersenyum meski ia terus menghisap darahnya.

Ah, itu tidak boleh. Hinata memang seorang vampire. Tapi ia tak pernah minum darah manusia. Selama ini yang diminumnya hanyalah darah babi atau sejenisnya. Bukan manusia, karena vampire punya aturan untuk tidak menyakiti manusia. Hinata paham betul dengan itu.

Hinata kembali meminum darah yang dibawanya. Secepat mungkin ia menghabiskannya. Lalu berbalik dan hendak menuruni atap sekolah.

Hanya saja langkahnya terhenti.

Kotak jus tomatnya terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan isi dari sekotak jus tomat itu.

Tapi tentu saja rasa terkejutnya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa syukurnya. Karena..

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang pemuda yang jelas tak asing baginya berada dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan sepasang _blue sapphire_ yang seindah langit yang cerah. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sekali, ia hendak berbicara namun lagi-lagi, putaran mimpi itu terulang.

Dimana ia dengan bebasnya menghisap darah yang terasa sangat berbeda. Menyegarkan. Manis. Sempurna.

Dan wajah berkulit tan dengan peluh yang mengalir perlahan di pelipis sang pemuda itu juga tak bisa ia lupakan.

Ada disana, di dalam mimpinya.

Berkali-kali, terulang tanpa diminta.

"Hey! Aku bicara padamu. Kenapa diam saja?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Sementara si pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti, sungguh tak mengerti. Kedua matanya memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ah, kau gadis yang waktu itu.. Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya ya.."

Hingga si indigo memutuskan untuk menundukan kepalanya. Mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku, bagaimana pun juga kau telah membuatku tak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini. Em, k-kau t-tahu tidak, kau benar-benar membuatku t-tersiksa. Arrggh.. Kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

Mungkin, tanpa pemuda itu sadari. Kini kedua mata _amethyst_ nya sudah berubah semerah darah. Naluri vampirenya mulai hidup. Hatinya mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya tapi bau darah manis yang menggoda itu nyaris membuatnya tak terkendali.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Hinata menyeringai layaknya vampire yang hendak menyerang manusia.

Masih dengan menunduk, Hinata mendekat pada pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin darahnya. Darah manis yang selalu mengacaukan pikirannya selama ini.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah, lagi dan lagi, secara dramatis. Aroma darah manis itu semakin jelas menggoda indra penciumannya.

Ya, sedikit lagi saja bibir mungilnya nyaris menyentuh leher tan milik sang pemuda.

Sampai..

CUP

Kedua _amethyst_ nya kembali pada warnanya semula. Ia terbelalak kaget. Suara itu, bukan suara kecupannya pada leher sang pemuda. Melainkan..

Kecupan singkat dari pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata mendongak, pemuda itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kesan yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Gomen.. apa sekarang kita impas?" Tukas sang pemuda.

"E-etto? Impas apanya?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sedikit panas di bagian wajah. Tepatnya di kedua pipinya.

"Hey.. kau menciumku kemarin? Dan apa itu tadi, kau juga mau menciumku lagi hah?"

"A-aku, t-tidak.."

"Aaah, aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih untuk kecupannya. Kau tahu, bibirmu rasanya manis." Katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Manis?" Gumamnya.

Gadis indigo itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Kata manis adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bau darah si pemuda. Tapi mengapa pemuda itu justru mengatakan bibirnya terasa manis? Hinata tak mengerti. Ah, ia terlalu lugu untuk mengerti hal semacam itu.

Gadis vampire yang hampir kehilangan kendalinya itu tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Kali ini bukan sebuah seringai, melainkan senyumannya. Senyuman pertama untuk seorang pemuda pirang dan bermanik _blue sapphire_.

Sebuah kemajuan tersendiri untuk seorang vampire tanpa ekspresi seperti Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lagi sambil menatap langit yang mengingatkannya pada sepasang manik _blue sapphire_ milik sang pemuda tampan itu. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, hatinya berdebar hanya karena mengingat tatapan sang pemuda.

Yang secara tak langsung pun, mengingatkannya pada kecupan singkat itu.

Dan saat itu juga ia baru ingat, kalau ia pernah mendengar namanya sekali secara tak sengaja.

" _Naruto-kun.."_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

.

.

.

Gadis berdarah vampire itu menarik lengan sahabatnya untuk segera duduk di kursi kantin yang paling pojok. Sementara si gadis merah muda hanya menurut dan sedikit bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura seraya meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya, si indigo meneguk ludahnya sekali, kemudian menatap sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk disini." Kata Hinata dengan nada bicara yang terkesan datar tapi menutupi sesuatu. Sakura cukup cerdas untuk menyadari itu. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, mencoba berpura-pura tidak peduli mungkin lebih baik daripada harus mencari tahu yang disembunyikan sahabatnya. Selama berteman dengan Hinata, Sakura tahu gadis itu sangat pandai menyimpan rahasianya.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan makan saja." Tukas Sakura akhirnya lalu menyantap makanannya. Meski sesekali ia melirik gadis disampingnya yang seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Salah, seseorang.

 _Emerald_ milik Sakura mengikuti pandangan sang lavender. Ada beberapa orang siswa berwajah tampan disana. Oh, pasti salah satu dari mereka. Apa Hinata sedang jatuh cinta? Pikir Sakura.

Sahabatnya itu masih diam memandang sang pemuda. Tapi pemuda yang mana? Sakura mencoba lebih teliti. Dan bingo! Pandangan Hinata jelas tertuju pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru saja bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak pergi. Oh, itu Naruto Namikaze. Pemuda yang seingatnya baru digossipkan dengan Hinata beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Sakura memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia tak pernah melihat Hinata berekspresi seperti sekarang ini. Yap, sebuah ekspresi tertarik pada seseorang.

"Hinata Hinata.. kau tak bisa bohong padaku." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba, Hinata menoleh padanya dengan ah.. ekspresinya berubah datar lagi.

"Memang apa yang kusembunyikan?" Tanyanya dingin. Nyaris tak peduli.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta kan?" Tuduh si merah muda itu sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya balik, dan lagi tanpa ekspresi. Sangat berbeda saat gadis itu memandang pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Tidak usah bohong, wajahmu memerah loh Hinata.." Canda Sakura sambil tertawa genit. Kemudian melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

Hinata tahu, Sakura hanya menipunya. Wajahnya tidak memerah, hanya sedikit terasa panas. Gadis itu kembali memandang objek favoritnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda itu.

Hingga tanpa diduga pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Oh, sekarang kedua pipinya terasa lebih panas. Hatinya juga berdebar seperti yang kemarin ia rasakan. Masih dengan perasaan yang membingungkan, tiba-tiba Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya. Baru kemudian kembali dengan teman-temannya.

Hinata menunduk, ia tak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh sahabatnya. Wajah yang tanpa sadar telah mengukir sebuah senyuman untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Sakura terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ya, gadis musim semi itu hanya pura-pura tak peduli. Padahal dengan jelas ia melihat si indigo tengah tersenyum dalam keheningannya sendiri. Dan tanpa diminta siapapun, Sakura ikut tersenyum senang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman Hinata yang tak ia sangka akan nampak lebih manis dan tulus dari siapapun.

Dalam hati, lagi-lagi dirinya bertanya.

" _Hinata? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

Namun Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri sampai ia tak mendengar pertanyaan sang sahabat terbaiknya yang ia punya sampai saat ini.

.

.

 _Tidak, vampire tidak sehina yang mereka bayangkan_

 _Karena jauh sebelum para manusia diciptakan, para vampire telah hidup lebih dulu_

 _Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang_

 _Apakah para manusia tahu kalau vampire juga memiliki perasaan?_

 _Ah, tapi vampire remaja seperti ku masih belum mengerti apa itu cinta.._

 _Jadi, apakah seseorang yang berhasil membuatku tersenyum itu juga dapat membuatku jatuh cinta?_

 _Kuharap tidak.._

 _Karena.._

 _Dia itu seorang manusia_

 _Sementara aku.._

 _Makhluk yang haus akan darah_

.

.

.

… **End...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review…**


End file.
